Over time, archery bows have advanced in sophistication and modern archery bows, when manipulated, are subjected to a great deal of inherent vibration from the tension in the bow which is transferred from the bow riser to the archer's hand. When this occurs, the accuracy of the archery shot is compromised. Also, vibration causes fatigue to occur during lengthy practice sessions.
A large number of devices have been developed and utilized to overcome the problem of archery bow vibration. Due to varying characteristics in the archery bow in combination with the level of expertise of the archer, different vibration dampening and balancing devices are employed as the varying needs dictate. There is not a single device that accommodates all situations and, therefore, there is a need to select the desired vibration dampening or balancing device which can be quickly and conveniently interchanged with another device without the need to change the entire mechanism.